User talk:Vizserk
Vizserk ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Here's my talk page. If you have any questions, comments or just want to talk, then ask or talk away. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the message. See you at freeze out. Oh and by the way, would you like to join The Archlord's Troop. For I am a Archlord's Troop recruiter, and just wondered.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" That template on your page is it. You are now a member. Just in case, I will ask Archlord.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" Need Help? Hey, do need any help making articles. If you do contact me. --Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" Good Nice article on Vizserk. I shall edit it a bit. Nothing to big just some grammatical errors and I shall give it a character info box.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" Story Now, you need to decide on a creation that shall be the main character. You know, the creation that your story will revolve around. Like for me it's Vavorkx.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" Re:picture and more I got the picture off of google. Who is the character that your story will be based around? Plus, be careful with some of the language you use in your articles. Just a heads up.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" No, just be cautious.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN!" Hmm? What is taking you so long to make Lemserk? Please make it soon, I'm getting anxious. Plus I'm going to make you a sig. It shall be awsome. Template Here it is. . Just type in Vizserksig with these around it . If you would like a change in it just contact me. If you want more for different occasions just contact me. If you like it, use it as your sig. You use the template as your signature. Instead of this --Vizserk, you'll get this . That's what I ment by use the sig. Use the template as your signature at the end of messages. Thanks for the comment. It will look cooler soon. User Page and more Hello, my user page has been updated. I shall make more sigs for myself. Then more for you. Shadow That is an easy one to solve. Just say Shadow(being) as the article title. Sig Here's my holiday sig. Re:Moc Contest Just go on the discussion page of the contest page and enter a creation there. Shadow Nice article on Shadow. You might want to expand his history so it is caught up with the Bara Magna story line. Plus, are you going to post a picture of him? Thanks Thanks for the update. I will help you if you need it. Angular Angular? That is an interesting name. I like it. Can you give me a rough idea of what his part will be in your story? Good That part fits him well. When Shadow fights Vavorkx, Vavorkx will be in his darkmatter armor form. More on that form soon. What do you think of Vavorkx being a Vorox before? Plus, is this shadow? Thanks for clarifying. Whom Whose story is coming next? Angular or Sala? How long will it take you to finish Shadow's articles. OK Thankyou for telling me that. Is whats his name going to be an important part in Shadow's story. Graeynag Is Graeynag good or evil? Island What is the Y.T.B.D. island? Are you talking about Drogis? Drogis Drogis used to be the originle base for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Then Vavorkx, before his exile from the Alpha Beings, disquised himself as a powerful caped knight and convinces Miserix to set up a new base at Destral. Later Bloodrex led an attack on the island with a visorak horde. The island was abandoned and left to rot. Later it was remade by the Universal Protection Alliance as their base. It soon regained all life and became a refuge for all who opposed Teridax's rule. The Showing I shall show you my new and improved Bloodrex at the scout meeting. Also, are you going to make an article on Angular and Graeynag? Plus, what about Salma? Grrr Where have you been? Plus, what do you think about the imformation on Drogis. Why Why did you need more information on Drogis anyway? OK Oh. Thanks. How are you going to show me Graenag. Biggest Fight I can already tell that the fight between Vavorkx and Shadow will be huge. Can you help me in this story by getting Shadow's story farther along so I can get a better idea about the fight. I have a name for this very article, The Fight for Truth. Super Bowl Question I am watching the Super Bowl on and off. I don't care about the teams that much. A guess I'm leaning towards the Cardinals, but I realy don't care. Mata Nui! I think it would be cool if Angular and Graeynag are Great Beings. Check This Out I have had a miniature explosion of articles. Check them out. Yes Yes, I have made all of those creations except Ragnorock. HUH! No I did not know that. Sala and User I have looked, and it is there. Plus, good article on Sala. RE:Pictures Go to BZpower.com and scroll down to the bottom of the page.There's a thing that says "BZPower Archive".It is a small little part of the page.Wear it has the months, choose january.Scroll down and it should be above the Berix review.Click on the title and it should bring up a page.Click "here" near the cnter-left side of the page.Your there.All you have to do is save the pictures to your desktop. Hey! Your favorite was the Skoplo XV-1, right? Hey! (2) If you notice, the Thornatus has 4 Midak Skyblasters.(It's near the back of the vehicle.) Fight Vavorkx and Shadow shall fight on Bara Magna in Roxtus. Just so you know Vavorkx in his dark matter form can disperse his body into dark matter itself. He uses this to dodge most of Shadow's attacks. Tell me, can Shadow do anything special besides fading into shadow. Trailer I have found the Glatorian movie trailer. Check it out on my user page.